


Nature

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 19 - Nature





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 19 - Nature

“So... You do magic, right kitten?”  
Merrill looked up from where she'd been reading, pressed back against a tree and in the shade. “Well, yes. I am a mage after all.”  
“And you can grow vines and things with your magic...?” Isabela had just been practicing her swordplay. Not that she needed to really! Isabela was very skilled. But it was nice to see her dancing around in the grass without her boots on, trying it out because she did it, apparently. It was very endearing in Merrill's opinion.  
“I can, yes.” The Elvhen woman tilted her head in confusion. Isabela fought beside her sometimes. Hadn't she already seen that she could use Keeper's magic?  
“What about flowers? Grass? Trees? Can you only grow vines?”  
Merrill shook her head, “No, I can make all of those with my magic. But they aren't very helpful in combat are they? I mean, unless the enemy is allergic to pollen I guess...”  
Isabela laughed, shaking her head, “Oh kitten, you're darling. How about... Have you ever used your magic for things besides fighting?”  
“Well yes of course but-”  
Isabela came over, taking Merrill's hands and pulling her up to her feet. “Hush the explaining. You know... It's a little drab around here. I think this lovely little patch of Sundermount could use more flowers.”  
“You think so?” Merrill looked around, “I suppose all the green is nice but it's a bit... flat, isn't it?”  
Isabela clapped for her, “That's the spirit! Now, let's see what that nature magic of yours can really do!”


End file.
